This invention relates to measuring methods employing hard X-rays and, more specifically, to such a method that make quantitative measurements with high detection accuracy utilizing hard X-rays, i,e., having wavelengths below 1 .ANG., without damaging an object being measured.
The hard X-ray measuring method of the type referred to is effectively employed in such various fields as the medical field for diagnoses of internal organs, bones and teeth, in the industrial field for discrimination of various substances and materials and their deterioration, quality and like inspections. This is because the method allows the X-ray wavelength to be optionally selectable by varying voltage applied to the X-ray source. Hard X-rays have extremely short wavelengths and are relatively safe for the human body while having very high penetrability. Thus, the object to be measured can be any substance in any phase such as gas, liquid, sol, gel, powder, or solid.